Ghostly Ghost Town
'Ghostly Ghost Town' is the fourteenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise The gang finds a ghost sheriff and a ghost bandit in a ghost town. Synopsis The gang ends up in a ghost town and encounters a mystery! The gang stops at a ghost town. It is nighttime, so the gang needs a place to spend the night. When they exit the van, the gang sees a skeleton sheriff chasing a skeleton bandit. The bandit shoots at the sheriff. The sheriff and bandit run away. Shaggy suggests they sleep in the Mystery Machine. In the van, the gang gets sleeping bags. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy get hungry. They exit the van to search the ghost town for food. Scooby and Shaggy arrive at the jail. They start searching for food. They hear the skeleton sheriff coming, so they put on bandit costumes and hide in jail cells. The sheriff walks past them. Scooby and Shaggy head back to the Mystery Machine. When they get to the van, Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. The gang exits the van to look for clues. The skeleton sheriff appears. He arrests the gang. In jail, the gang is being asked where their boss is. The gang keeps saying they don't know what he's talking about. The skeleton bandit rides in. He shoots at the skeleton sheriff. The sheriff scares him away. The skeleton sheriff slams the door. He tells the gang the man dressed as the skeleton bandit is their boss. The gang explains that they stopped in town to spend the night. The skeleton sheriff unmasks himself. He is a real sheriff. The sheriff lets the gang out of jail. He asks them to help him capture the skeleton bandit. Velma playing the guitar and sings the famous to phantom gluch song "No" in the stage fright. The gang and the sheriff are searching for the ghost bandit. The gang starts telling them about their past mysteries. This takes up most of the rest of the episode. The skeleton bandit appears. He shoots at the sheriff and the gang. The sheriff falls over. The skeleton bandit chases the gang away. The sheriff stands up. He faked his own death so he could save the gang. Velma playing the guitar and sings the perhaps we can famous song "Mercy" in the terror. Scooby and the gang are running from the skeleton bandit. The sheriff appears. He tosses a net at the skeleton bandit. The bandit is a crook. He wanted to escape the sheriff, but he needed to get rid of the gang. The sheriff in the meddling kids puts him in a jail cell. He thanks the gang for their help. The episode ends with the gang going off. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Ghost Bandit *Ghost Sheriff *Kangaroo Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *Ghost Town **Saloon *Courthouse **Jail Notes/trivia This episode of the 2005 Go West Young Scoob. Velma playing the guitar and sings the perhaps just thought song "Stuck in the mud" in the jailhouse try to business. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches He Shaggy and Scooby-Doo has escaping to be there. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Perhaps to stampede for elephant kangaroo hyenas horse and bears. Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Fred: In 1863, this is a phantom gluches. Velma playing the guitar and Singing: Well, you want to chaos to you. Stuck in the mud to the Yanks. But you're not going to saloon, Daphne. Daphne: Stop... SINGING!!!!! Give me the guitar and get out of jailhouse, you don't have stuck in the mud. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1